These Days
by xFender'sGirlx
Summary: 17 years after Edward left, Bella has finally settled down with her two daughters; Samantha and Meranda. Everything is working out great for Bella and her girls until one of them unknowingly invites a Cullen into their home.VolturixOC Full of yummy angst!
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME BACK! **

**Ok so, My dear readers I am back with a new **_**and **_**improved version of **_**All I Need.**_**Trust Me the improvements are noticeable. I've rewritten them AND I now have a Beta!**

**So let's all thank ****xMalteaser11x**** for agreeing to make my ideas error free and grammatically correct!**

**I'll stop ranting now and move on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga. But I would **_**Love **_**to own Jasper.**

**Bella's POV **

"Girls! Hurry up and finish unpacking! We'll go hunting as soon as you're done!" I yelled.

My girls and I had just moved into a loft above a small dress shop. The three of us had decided to move to a smaller town just on the outskirts of a small Colorado suburb. This location was good for us as the town also borders a small forest, which gave us space for hunting. Even though my girls and I are alone, I do everything in my power to keep them happy.

17 years…._sigh…_17 years since the jackass left me in the forest, telling me that he didn't want me. He left me alone in the cold wet forest. I wasn't stupid though, I knew why he left.

I was human, a klutzy, fragile, insignificant, little human. Why the hell would he want to stay with a human when there were hundreds of perfect immortal and almost indestructible women he could be with? I don't blame him; I didn't like the weakness that came with being human. I never realized how dependant on him I was until he left me...

But, that was nearly 18 years ago. I really didn't do anything until I got the biggest damn shock of my life. This also turned out to be the only reason I began to live again. Edward didn't only leave me behind; he left his daughters behind, as well.

At first when he left I was nearly catatonic. Charlie had attempted to send me back to Renee, but that sure as hell wasn't going to happen. There was no way that I was going to move back in with her and have my daughters influenced by her cougar ways. When Charlie refused to listen to me I moved onto my last resort; I threw a temper tantrum like a 5 year old until he agreed to finally let me stay. It was childish; but it worked.

Well, that was until I told him that I was pregnant. That did not go over well at all. Charlie kicked me out when I told him. He said things no daughter should ever hear her father say; he called me a few names and slapped me across the face. When he asked me if Edward was the father I obviously told him yes. There was no real point in lying to him. I don't even know why he asked, he knew that Edward was the only one I had seen since I moved out here. He probably hoped that I had some fling with Jacob. I have a feeling he wouldn't have minded that one bit. When I confirmed that Edward was indeed the father, well, that was the biggest mistake. He hit me again, harder than the last time, and sent me tumbling down the stairs. I hoped because my babies were half vampire that they were okay. It was all I could do. With the Cullen's gone I had no vampire doctor to go to. So I relied on any ounce of hope I could get.

The day I gave birth was the day was also the day I turned into a vampire. I can't really recall any of the transformation. All I remember was walking through the forest behind the small apartment I was renting at the time, a sharp tearing sound, and then nothing but darkness. The first thing I remember when I woke was seeing my girls sitting there giving each other funny faces and giggling hysterically. They were waiting for me to wake up. Once, I did they launched themselves straight into my arms.

They were the most gorgeous little girls. They already had long flowing locks and looked a few months old; I assumed it was because of their vampire genes. I won't lie; I was disappointed that they grew so quickly. I felt cheated that I would miss out on the months and years of them growing.

They stopped growing at around nine years of age. They'd be 18 soon and looked forever frozen at 17. Nowadays, the three of us looked like sisters rather than mother and daughters. But, that was obviously to be expected.

Samantha had big brown eyes that faded to green around the iris when she was still half human. Her hair was dark brown and fell into waves just below her shoulders. She was short at only 5'4 and had a curvy figure. I have no idea where she got her curves from, because they definitely did not come from me. She was pale but not as pale as Edward or I. She had a quiet personality but if you were unlucky enough she'd unleash the vampire inside, she would become to be damn scary. She loves clothes and shopping. She's quite the fashionista, but she only ever wears jeans and band tee's. Samantha also loves to write and draw, too. She's always filling her notebook with story ideas and songs, and a few clothing designs as well.

Meranda on the other hand was almost her polar opposite. Her hair was strawberry blonde with deep bronze highlights that fell to the middle of her back. It was wavy just like Samantha's. She is just as pale as any other vampire. Sam is only a half an inch shorter than Meranda is. She is more of a girly-girl; always wearing stilettos and miniskirts. But if you cross her she will kick some ass; I believe her temper is worse than Rosalie's.

My girls know everything that happened to me. They knew all about the Cullen's and Charlie. The only thing I kept from them was the names of The Cullen's. The family I had once upon a time, that I loved as if they were my own.

All I have now are my girls, Samantha Rosalie Esme Swan and Meranda Alice Marie Swan, but they're all I need.

**Ok that's the prologue! The following chapters won't be out for a little while but I finally got the pictures of Samantha and Meranda up! So check them out :) I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

**Review please :) **


	2. I: Destination Anywhere

**So I'm thinking I'll Update every week? Hopefully. We'll have to see. I was also thinking that I'd name each chapter after a Bon Jovi song... What do you think?**

**Don't forget to thank my wonderful Beta!**

**xMalteaser11x**** :)**

**She's got skills!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any Bon Jovi song.**

* * *

**Destination Anywhere**

It's been just over a year since we moved here from Portland. I was working in a small dress shop putting dresses in the window for display. Samantha had made this one which I was putting on display; she makes most of the dresses that Nancy sells in here. She figures that since we don't need to sleep, she'd use the extra time to put her talents to good use.

I pulled another dress from inventory placed it on one of the mannequins. This dress was a favorite of mine. It was designed for the Summer collection. It's strapless and yellow-gold; the top is heart-shaped and has a white strap in the middle of the bust and ends just below. It hugs the body perfectly and ends around mid-thigh.

I sighed; Sam made this dress while I was telling her about Alice. I swear Samantha is a lot like Jasper, even though she isn't an empath. She could always tell how you felt just by looking at you, not as a power but just intuition, I guess. I think she would have it even if she was human.

I heard the bell above the door ring and smiled when I saw Nancy walk in. She gave me a warm smile and continued to her office.

Nancy was the shop owner. She took us in when we stopped through on our way to... wherever we were headed at the time. We never really had a destination, we just planned on stopping at the first place we found even remotely interesting.

I've never met someone who was as caring as Nancy in my life; she was one of a kind. Once she heard our story she insisted we live in the loft that was located above the shop and gave us jobs in the shop, as well.

**Flashback**

"_Ugh, Mom why do we have to move again? It's so stupid" Mandi couldn't get over that she had to leave right when she had gotten a boyfriend. I looked in the rearview mirror watching at Samantha mimick her sister then roll her eyes._

_"Because Meranda, we've lived in Portland for almost 5 years and-"_

_"And we look 17 and we don't look anything near 22 like we're supposed to! Gawd you're so stupid! Why don't you shut the hell up and go back to silently sulking about what's his face! Damn..." Samantha interrupted getting angry. _

_Mandi growled, "His name was-" _

_Samantha cut her off growling, "I said silently!"_

_"Sam..." I warned her, we soon figured out her power; telekinesis. Well, it was similar to telekinesis. It had some of the same attributes, but it wasn't quite the same. The last time she got angry our windows shattered and our couch burst into flames. She also has anger issues; which doesn't help _at all.

_"I know, I know. I just need to get away from her." She growled at Mandi_

_Mandi hissed back._

_My girls are closer than anyone I know, but when Sam becomes irritated she needs to be away from everyone. I sighed, "How about we stop at that dress shop over there. Mandi and I will go look around, why don't you go for a quick hunt?" She rolled her eyes as she opened the car door, "Fine, I'll be back in a few hours." She disappeared into the trees._

_I sighed in disappointment, their eyes were beginning to turn topaz. I wished in vain that they'd stay their natural color so she could keep at least part of her humanity._

_Mandi was off trying on a dark red dress while I was looking through the Spring collection. I was pulling out a light blue dress when an older woman approached._

_She was short and thin. Her hair was a dirty blonde color and it was slowly turning grey. She looked to be about 57 or 58. She wore rectangle glasses that sat on the bridge of her nose and her eyes were a strange mix of green and blue, but it suited her._

_"Hello dear, are you new around here? I haven't seen you around before." She smiled a sad smile and shook my hand._

_" Oh yes, my sister's and I are just traveling through town." I answered and smiled back hoping to raise her spirits. "Oh and I'm Bella Swan and my sister's are Samantha and Meranda Swan. _

_"Oh where are you headed dearest?" I froze I hadn't planned as far as that yet. Damn, I can be so stupid sometimes._

_" Uh...umm..." I started to make up a story when Sammi came in._

_She stopped and stared at Nancy. Her eyes softened and she walked up to Nancy and hugged her. Nancy was shocked at first but eventually hugged her back. Mandi walked out of the dressing room and did the same._

_Mandi was a mind reader, like Edward, so she must of read Nancys' thoughts to know what was wrong. Sammi couldn't read thoughts but she and Mandi could telecommunicate with each other._

_I saw a tear roll down Nancy's cheek, Mandi asked "Are you ok Nancy?"_

_Nancy only nodded._

_Sammi pulled back and said, "When you want to talk about it we're here." _

_I had a small smile and nodded my head in agreement._

_Nancy started laughing and wiped her face free from tears. _

_"Oh my, I don't even know you girls, and forgive me if I'm being to forward, but I already love you as if you were my own."_

_The three of us smiled and Sammi looked as if she was going to explode. Suddenly Nancy's flower pot bloomed, due to Sammi's happiness._

_"Now, If you three young ladies wouldn't mind me asking, Where are you headed?" She asked, looking knowingly at me._

_"Well, uh I don't know yet we were just passing through." I scolded myself again, how could have I not come up with the answers to obvious questions? Geez, I should start write these things down._

_Mandi chuckled silently at my thoughts._

_"You three girls all alone?" Nancy asked interrupting my mental rant. _

_Mandi nodded and explained, "Our parents died in a house fire, we were sleeping at a friend's house when it happened." We had to try and look upset. I hated lying to such a wonderful person, but it needed to be done._

_"Oh you poor dears," She looked so sad and I felt worse for making her feel this way, Sammi apparently did too because it started to rain. but suddenly, Nancy looked like a light bulb went off in her head. "There is a wonderful loft above the store, here, and I would just love it if you girls moved in!"_

_"We'd love to, but we couldn't impose like that." I replied, she really didn't know what she would be getting herself into._

_"Oh, no Dear! I insist! Its already furnished and there are three bedrooms that I decorated myself."_

_Mandi sighed, " We really shouldn't, we wouldn't be able to pay you and..." Nancy cut her off, "you girls can work at the store after school every day, and you will go to school, my husband is the principal." She smiled and I knew we couldn't refuse. But Sammi beat me to it._

_"We'd love to, Nancy! You're the best." she said almost tackling her in a hug. Mandi and I smiled and nodded in agreement._

_A few hours later we were settled in and Nancy left to her house which was just behind the store. _

**End Flashback**

I sighed…. My life had gotten better since _he _left but it still hurt...alot.

But my girls were Happy.

And I…was _almost _happy...

* * *

**Don't forget to Review!**

**Song for this chapter:**

**Destination Anywhere By Bon Jovi**

Look it up it's pretty good :)


	3. II: Livin' on a Prayer

**I have three things to say: **

**1) I'm the biggest jerk in the world for not updating in...forever.**

**2) I don't own Twilight, Any Bon Jovi Music, or anything you might recognize in this story.**

**3) I have the BEST Beta in the world! Seriously, you make all of my ideas sound amazing and I love you for it!**

Bella just finished dressing and placing the mannequin's in the shop window for Samantha, who was out on a much-needed hunt, when two women walked in. They had their plastic noses up and their fake chest's sticking out. One had white-blonde hair and her eyes bulged out, most likely from just having botox injections. The other had mousey brown hair and lips that were too big for her face.

Bella chuckled at these women. _Why do they want to be young forever? It looks tacky,_ she thought as she walked over to Mandi who was working the register. Mandi started snickering, earning scoffs from the two socialites before walking to the other side of the store.

"What are you laughing at Rabbit?" Bella asked her daughter, using the petname she had earned when she was dressed as a rabbit for her first Halloween and refused to remove the costume for the week following.

"Well, I for one love the idea of staying young forever, which I don't have to worry about since it's going to happen anyway. Second those women are obsessing over the -and I quote 'the one who looks like she got her butt stuffed into her lips,- ' Sexy new doctor who, hopefully, makes house calls." Mandi said almost doubling over in laughter, but stopped when Bella smacked her arm. She was about to complain but stopped when she heard Bella's thoughts.

_What else are they thinking, Rabbit?_

Mandi stopped, looking over at her mother. She looked as if she was dreading a possible answer she would give her mother. Bella's mouth formed a cross between a grimace and a frown, while her bottom lip quivered.

"Just about the new doctor, Mom. Are you ok?" Mandi hated it when her mother used her shield. Unlike her father, Mandi could read her mother's mind. When her shield is down, that is.

_What about him?_

Mandi listened to the thoughts for a moment.

" He's godly. He's very pale, gold-blonde hair, dazzling white smile, and he has topaz eyes...?" she trailed off, why would he have the same color eyes as they did?

"Mom I think the new Doctor is a Vampire."

Mandi barely noticed when her mother stood frozen in shock, hoping with everything she was that she was wrong about the identity of the new doctor in town.

**Samantha POV**

I was sitting on a tree top finishing an idea for a new dress, for the 'Blushing Bride' collection. I rolled my eyes, Nancy and her 'collections'. I swear she has a freaking collection for everything. But you gotta love the woman; she is too good to my family.

When I finished I went to the back of my book. These designs were of sentimental value to me. No one could lay eyes on them.

Not Meranda.

Not my mother.

No one.

Specifically, my mother though. She would be livid if she knew who they were for. They were wedding dresses. I designed six of them.

The first was my baby sisters. Her's was flowing and had a toga-style to it. Its slim fitting and floor length with an empire waist and has vertical beading, with metallic gold and silver beads. It has a plunging V-shaped back that ends right at her hips. I accented it with a tiara.

The next was my Mom's. It was one of my favorites. It was strapless and the back ran below the shoulder blades. It's white and satin. It has a cuff-style neckline that is trimmed in midnight blue that runs all the way around the top to the back. On the mid to lower back, there is a satin blue ribbon that laces down to tie at her tail-bone with the excess ribbon hanging daintily on the back of the gown.

My mom wouldn't have minded those. However, she _would _mind the next and final three. They were drawn when she would tell us stories about our aunts and our grandmother. All I really knew about them was that their last name, Cullen. I remember her saying that my aunts were amazing, though she never explained it.

She says Mandi and I could sometimes be their clones.

I mean, yeah they're already married to my uncles and grandfather, but for some reason I felt the need to do it. My mom told me once 'A wedding dress is the most sentimental item a woman can own; when they wear, it's one of the happiest times in their lives'. She was so sincere about it; I guess I took it to heart. I thought maybe if they're that important to a woman, I can create one for each of the relatives that had such an impact on Mom's life. I guess so that I could have my own kind of imaginary connection with them.

Jeez, I really sound crazy.

The gown I designed for my 'pixie-like' aunt, as my mother called her, was my favorite to sketch. It has a sheer halter neckline with a sweetheart neckline covering the bust underneath. It has a floor-length empire waist. The train is made of sheer satin fabric. It's connected to the back of the neck, drops to her feet, and flows out 10 ft. behind her.

The gown I designed, for my aunt, who my mother sound similar to Barbie with an attitude, was the most detailed than the rest; therefore took the most time. It's a satin, strapless, A-line style ball gown with a sweet-heart neck line. I designed the back to flare out in waves to create a 10 ft. train, for a dramatic effect.

For my Grandmother,(it's weird calling her that. From what I've heard she's not that much older, physically, than myself) I created a simple gown with intricate designs covering the bust. It's strapless and has a twist directly beneath the bust, with a pearl broach in the middle. The bottom would flare out all around her on the ground.

Finally, there is mine. It's a floor-length satin gown with tank straps. The bust is slit down the middle. In the slit there is dark metallic grey beaded fabric. The sash beneath the bust and the straps has the same type of fabric. The bottom flares out into an empire waist. The bottom of the skirt transformed into a small train.

I sighed, I've always been happy with my mother and sister, but I've often wondered what it's like to have a big family. I put my pencil behind my ear and held onto my sketch book.

When I reached the ground I started to head home. I pulled out my iPod and put an earphone in_. Livin' on a Prayer_ by Bon Jovi came on. Bon Jovi is the best band _ever _in my book.

I started singing along until I heard someone speak.

"Hello."

My head snapped toward the source of the noise. I looked on with mild shock.

A Vampire?

**Meranda POV**

Holy crap.

What the hell just happened?

One second I was telling mom what the two plastic tramps were thinking about the new doctor, and the next I had to help her up to our living room.

I wish she would take that damn shield of hers down so I could hear her thoughts. I can't help her if she won't tell me what the hell the problem is.

After I checked out the sneering bitches, I turned the sign on the door to _Closed _and began shutting down the register.

When I finished I heard the front door open and close. I looked up and saw Sam walk in with a very pretty woman.

A vampire by the looks of it.

I raised an eyebrow at Sam who had a wide-eyed expression and was shaking slightly. She and the woman walked up to the counter.

" Meranda, the new doctor and his family are vampires-" My sister began, but I cut her off.

" That's old news Sam, mom's upstairs freaking out about it now" I said, rolling my eyes. Way to be on top of things Sam.

" Well this is one of the Cullen's. I met her while on my way home from hunting." She said pointing to the woman beside her who was smiling warmly at me.

I smiled back, I held my hand out for her to shake.

"Hi I'm Meranda, Pleasure to meet you. You are?"

**Bella POV**

How can they be here?

What are they doing back?

Why Colorado? Really, of all the places in the world?

Why am I even freaking out? It could be another vegetarian vampire family...with a doctor...

Damn it. Who am I kidding? Who else would it be?

After Meranda helped me up here she went to close the shop. I heard her start talking to Sam.

"...Mom is upstairs freaking out..."

I was only hearing bits and pieces of the conversation, until I noticed they had a visitor.

I froze when I heard the other voice introduce itself, one that I had missed for so long.

But, they couldn't know I'm here. How would they react to my girls when they find out?

I bolted out the window hoping they wouldn't tell her about me.

**Review! Oh and if anyone wants to help me create a trailer for my story it's be greatly appreciated! Or you can create one for it on your own for me? :) **


	4. Runaway

**I AM NOT DEAD! YAY! Ok so now that that's out of the way I would like to explain my absence! I'm really sorry about it and I hope that none of you have lost interest in the story. My beta has been on vacation and I just started college, so we've just been really busy. Hopefully I'll be able to post updates regularly from now on. **

**Now, do of you go to college? Because if you do I commend you. Because I hate it. DON'T LET MY OPINION DISCOURAGE YOU. I'm just saying because, well I might take an alternate route to that. Ha I don't know. Never mind, just don't pay attention to that last thought...**

**Anyways! Now that I'm done with my ridiculous rant, here's the disclaimer and the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Twilight, I wouldn't need college. But since I do , I don't own it.**

**Bella POV**

I've been running for the past half hour, I think that I should call my girls and let them know I won't be home for a fair while.

**Samantha POV**

"Hello."

A Vampire?

I turned towards the soothing voice and gasped.

Standing there was a beautiful woman. She looked to be about twenty-two or twenty-three. Her smile was comforting and she had a calming aura around her. Her features weren't as angular as most vampires were; instead they were soft and rounded. Her hair is a soft caramel color and her eyes were topaz like mine. Ah, good she was a vegetarian as well.

She wore a purple lace lined cami under a cropped black sweater. Her black capri's were fitted and she wore amazing, her feet were clad in black flats with intricate silver embroidery.

After placing my iPod back into my pocket I replied,

"Hello," I couldn't think of what else to say.

As if sensing my predicament she chuckled and introduced herself;

" My name is Esme Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Hearing her last name it suddenly dawned on me the new doctor and his family were vampire's. Hmm, that's ironic, A vampire doctor. I chuckled to myself and spoke,

" It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Esme. I assume you are a part of the new doctor's family."

She smiled, "Yes, Dr. Carlisle Cullen is my husband. We moved here from Alaska with our four children."

Her response was spoken with pride until she mentioned her children. It felt terrible to see such a lovely woman upset. A second later she composed herself like nothing happened.

Before she could speak, I dropped my notebook and tackled her into a hug.

"Are you alright?" I asked, I just couldn't let that sadness I saw in her eyes slip away from me unnoticed.

She let out a small laugh and hugged me back.

"Yes, dear, I just miss my son is all. He left just before we moved to Alaska. I lost one of my daughters as well. You see, My son fell in love with a human, and we had to leave her behind for her own safety." If vampires could cry I'm sure she would be crying right now. " My family hasn't been the same since he left us."

I chuckled a bit as we let go of each other and sat against a tree.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry. It's just that, for a reason unknown to me I feel as if I know you. Though I am certain that we've never met before."

"How can you be so sure, Dear? We could have met decades ago and not realized it."

I leaned my head against her shoulder, and let out a laugh.

"I was born 17 years ago and I have been a vampire for 17 years as well." I looked up at her and she seemed shocked.

"Forgive me Dear, I must have misunderstood...I thought you said you were actually 17, in vampire _and_ human years."

I shook my head, "No, you understood correctly. My mother was human when my sister and I were conceived. Our father was a vampire, but he left her before she found out. All I know about his family is that I have a set of Grandparents, two aunts, and two uncles. My mother says that my sister and I are like each of them in so many ways."

When I finished my rant I noticed she froze. She looked at me as I lifted my head off of her shoulder. "Dear, can you take me to your mother?"

I nodded my head and we started back to the dress shop.

**~An Hour Later~**

" Mandi, the new doctor and his family are vampires..." I spoke quickly

" That's old news Sam, mom's upstairs freaking out about it right now." she scoffed, filing her nails.

_Mandi! We have a guest, don't act stupid! _I mentally scolded her. _She knows about you and I._ She sighed and responded _Fine, Sam. _

_Thank you._

"Well, this is one of the Cullens. I met her while on my way home from hunting." I said, pointing towards Esme, who smiled at Mandi.

Mandi Smiled smiled back and held her hand out for Esme to shake.

"Hi I'm Mandi."she smiled as Esme responded to the gesture.

She smiled and said. "Esme Cullen."

I faintly heard my mother pacing upstairs.

" Mandi where is mom?" I asked as my brow furrowed.

"She's upstairs; she freaked out when I told her what a few customers were thinking. It was about the new doctor. I described how he looked, like she told me she freaked out, so I took her upstairs and closed up the shop."

Before I could respond Esme spoke up, "Dear, I don't believe you told me your name."

My eyes widened shocked, I got so caught up in the moment I forgot to tell her something so obvious; my name. I gasped "Oh! I am so sorry!"

I stopped stunned as realization dawned on me for the second time that day. Esme Cullen. My second middle name was Esme and Her last name was Cullen. Our Father's last name. His family's last name. Meranda gasped upon hearing my thoughts. I wished she would tell me when she did that, I'm gonna get myself in trouble one day because of her stupid mind-reading.

" Umm, Esme," I pointed to Meranda and myself "my name Is Samantha Alice Esme Swan and this is Meranda Rosalie Elizabeth Swan. Our Mother is Isabella Marie Swan."

Her eyes widened and she pulled my sister and I into a bone crushing hug. "Oh my!...I ... You- You're mother is a vampire? Oh, how I've missed my Bella!" she continued after she let go of us, "Samantha, do you remember how I said I lost a daughter?"

I nodded my head unable to form any type of coherent thought.. She put a hand on my shoulder and her other on Mandi's. I could practically see the tears; that would never fall, forming in her eyes.

"Her name was Isabella Marie Swan. And, If my theory is correct, sweethearts, the son of mine that left, is your father." She smiled at us and gave us each a kiss on the forehead and pulled us each to her side. I was speechless. How could a woman I met three hours ago know this? She must be lying. She _has_ to be.

She smiled down at us and Mandi thought to me. _It's true Sammi, she Isn't lying. I saw it in her thoughts. I saw mom as a human. Our father left the Cullens because he couldn't stand to be away from mom, and he couldn't cause his family any more pain. We found our family Sammi! Finally!_

We wrapped our arms around her waist when Mandi's phone rang. She made no move to answer it, as she too was frozen in shock.

"May I?" Esme asked referring to the phone.

Mandi mutely nodded her head.

Esme looked at the caller ID and smiled pushing the talk button.

"Hello Bella,"

**REVIEW! And if you have any suggestion or anything you'd like to see in the story drop it in a message or review. :)**


	5. Brokenpromiseland

**Umm... so yeah I know... I'm a jerk. I won't bore you with the details because I love you all SO SO SO much for sticking with me through these random updates. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! They really do mean the world to me.**

** I'm setting a goal to try and update at least once every one or two weeks. But, that's up to my beta as well.**

**I'm not real crazy about this chapter. It doesn't quite flow right but I igure let's just post it and move on. Yes? Yes.**

**Lol, ok. **

**On a side note, I'm getting my wisdom teeth out Thursday. It's gonna suck BIGTIME! **

**THAT IS ALL. READ ON MY LOYAL FOLLOWERS! **

"Hello Bella,"

I froze. My mouth dropped open, stunned. It was Esme! My mother, the last person, or vampire, I ever thought would be standing in front of me right now….here.

"Bella, dear, Are you alright?" I still couldn't answer, I was in shock.

"Mom?" Sammi? the phone is on speaker, Where are you?" Still no answer, I still couldn't believe _she _was here…_Esme_ was here!

"Mandi where is she? Can you hear her thoughts?" I heard Sammi ask.

I quickly put my shield up; They couldn't find me right now…. I needed space.

"Mom, please..." I hated hearing my girls cry.

"Shhh, don't cry, I'm coming home."

I heard them sigh with relief.

"But not anytime soon, I just need a bit of space."

I heard the girls trying to fight me on this. I almost gave in. But they needed to be around his family. They were Cullens as well. They were going to meet him and I couldn't be there. I... just couldn't, I wouldn't know how I would react if I saw him.

I made a decision and I had to stick to it.

I sat down, wiping the dirt off of my knees. "Girls go to your rooms, I'll send Esme up to you when I'm through speaking with her," My heart clenched at what I was about to say." And you do what she tells you. I trust her with you girls. I'll be back I just don't know when, ok? Don't ask questions and you must listen to Esme."

"Ok, mom"

"And Mandi, Call Nancy and tell her that we are visiting some old friends, and we don't know when we'll be back. She'll understand."

I heard her sniffle as well as an ok. " Girl's go up to your room and pack. I love you."

Mandi started dry sobbing and Sammi spoke, "We love you too mom, See you soon?" she asked.

"Yes, sweetheart, see you soon."

Esme who was quiet the whole time, aside from comforting the girls, sent them up to their rooms to pack.

"Bella, what are you doing? Why won't you come back?" I wanted to shoot myself, anyone who made Esme cry should.

"Esme, the girls need you and I can't be there to interfere when they meet the family. I'll be back soon I promise." I couldn't bear to hear her speak again or else I'd give in for sure. "I missed you Esme, I know you'll take care of my girls." I hung up before she could speak.

Here I sit, again, on the forest floor, dry sobbing. Only now did I have some closure. My girls would be happy, and I would go back when the time is right.

**Mandi POV**

I can't believe it...

My mother is gone.

Esme, a woman I just met barely more than an hour ago, is my grandmother?

And now, we are living with her?

Un-freaking-believable! _Thanks Mom. Thanks a lot!_

Sam started thinking to me.

_**Mandi?**_

_**Yes, Sam?**_

_**Don't take it out on Esme, she seems nice, and Mom trusts her. **_

_**I know, It's just that so much happened in such a short amount of time.**_

_**I know, but no matter what we have each other. We'll get through this and from what mom said about them they seem pretty cool.**_

_**Yeah I can't wait to meet them.**_

_**Me either.**_

"Let's go" I said taking my bag and meeting Sam at the stairs.

**Samantha POV**

We started running to The Cullen Household right behind Esme. I was feeling very confused, my power was acting up. I started hyperventilating.. My mind was going haywire, I began to hear an underlying buzz. My mind powers were corrupting me as well. My head would start to burn and I could feel shockwaves.

Ugh, I needed to see somebody about this.

I stopped and tried to gain my balance again.

I could faintly hear Mandi calling my name and Esme lifting me, before I felt darkness wash over me.

**Esme POV**

"SAMANTHA!"

I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard Meranda scream.

When I turned around I saw Meranda at Samantha's side.

The sky turned dark and there was lightening everywhere.

I had to act quickly and get Samantha to Carlisle. He may be her only chance. I told Meranda to grab Samantha's bag as I lifted her into my arms.

When we approached the house Samantha started to shake. As soon as she did this the flowers in my garden spontaneously started blooming, lightning started cracking, and rain started falling.

I ran through the door straight up to Carlisle's office, with Meranda right behind me. Carlisle looked up, clearly startled.

"Carlisle, you have to help her!" I fell to my knees and began to dry sob.

Meranda stood in the doorway ignoring the four pairs of eyes watching us. She broke down and brought her knees to her chest, repeating no over and over again like a mantra.

Carlisle took Samantha from my arms, and began to give out orders.

"Alice, Jasper take the girl downstairs into the living room and calm her down." They nodded and Jasper picked Meranda up in his arms and Left for the living room with Alice.

"Rosalie, I need you to stay here be my assistant..."

"Esme, Angel, what is her name?" He spoke to me as if I might breakdown any moment. I couldn't blame him though, I felt like I was going to at any rate. I composed myself and answered him.

"Samantha, her name is Samantha." He nodded and set back to work I stood up and Emmett pulled me into a hug.

"It's ok Ma, she'll be fine. She's in good hands." I hoped so. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his shoulder as he guided me out of the room.

**Samantha POV**

I felt myself shaking. I tried to think back but my mind was blank...

I felt weighed down, What was happening?

I started remembering everything.

Meeting Esme.

Finding out who my family was.

My mother, gone.

Shock.

Darkness.

I felt a sharp pain bolt through my head and screamed.

I had to do something, I feel so helpless! Someone help me!

I shot straight up and gasped. There were two figures in front of me. A man who looked to be in his mid-twenties and a utterly beautiful girl who looked about my age.

The girl reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

The man spoke up "Hello Samantha, I am Carlisle and this is my daughter Rosalie. How are you feeling?"

How was I feeling? I didn't know. I just needed to find Esme.

" Uh... I...I need Esme." As soon as I spoke, Esme engulfed me in a hug, along with Mandi.

"How do you feel dear?" she asked me after pulling away from me.

"Better." I replied and looked at Mandi.

_**What happened? The last thing I remember was running.**_

_**We were following Esme here, and you passed out. She grabbed you and we ran here.**_

_**Everything went crazy as soon as you fainted. There was a lightning storm and Esme's Flowers were going spastic! The power even went out.**_

_**It was probably because of me.**_

_**I know... but Samantha, Your powers were never that strong.**_

We stopped thinking and I looked around the room. I saw six sets of topaz eyes staring at us.

Mandi spoke "She's fine"

Rosalie crossed her arms and rose her eyebrow at Mandi.

Mandi looked at her incredulously back at her. "I can read her mind, but we can communicate that way as well."

"Interesting" Carlisle muttered.

I turned to Esme who still had her hand on my shoulder. "Esme, Who are they?" I asked.

The huge dark haired vampire that reminded me of a bear spoke, " I'm Emmett!" He pulled Mandi and I into a hug that lifted us from the floor. When he put us down he spoke again, you've already met Carlisle, Esme, and my wife Rosie." he said as he went to Rosalie's side with a giant grin plastered onto his face.

Then a girl who resembled a pixie skipped up to us with a grace that would put a ballerina to shame. "I'm Alice!, and that is my husband Jasper!" She pointed to the lean muscular Vampire littered with scars, who nodded in recognition.

I felt elated, this was my family! these were _The Cullens!_ Mandi squeezed my hand, she must have heard my thoughts.

The power came back on and the sky cleared. A rainbow appeared and wild flowers bloomed sporadically in the surrounding forest.

"Samantha," Carlisle spoke"What is your power?"

"Telekinesis," I answered automatically. It was a reflex, I guess.

He looked as if he was about to speak again when Emmett interrupted, " OH! levitate me please! Please!" He was on his knees begging!

I chuckled as he kept begging me, not noticing I already had him in the air.

**"Look down, Emmett." Jasper said smirking.**

Emmett looked down.".AMAZING."

Carlisle chuckled and said "Samantha, I don't believe you have telekinesis. You have the gift of control. Telekinesis is the power to manipulate an object with the mind, where as the control you obtain can not only manipulate things but you can also control things with your feelings. Like the weather." he said as he motioned to the sudden change in the weather pattern. I was surprised, though it made sense. I lost my concentration on Emmett and he crashed to the floor. Everyone started laughing, Jasper was laughing the most.

_**Mandi do any of them have powers?**_

"Yeah dude, Jasper is an Empath and Alice can see the future." She spoke aloud, earning weird looks from the rest of the family.

Rosalie placed her hands on her hips and asked, "So, are you gonna tell us who you are?"

Mandi glared at her and said, "Watch it Barbie, or I'll-"

_**Mandi!**_ I scolded her.

She shot me a look.

Esme spoke up, slightly irritated at her.

"Is that any way to speak to your nieces?"

* * *

**HA! Take that Rosalie! Bet you didn't see that coming. haha, ok. **

** I love you guys! **

** Read and Review! **

* * *

** Bella POV**


	6. These Days

**I got a review asking when the changes I promised are coming.**

**Soon, my dear! Very soon... *excessive eyebrow shifting* **

**

* * *

**

**Mandi POV**

"Is that any way to speak to your nieces?" Esme scolded Rosalie. Pssh, Way to let the cat out of the bag...

Esme looked really upset, Niece, Granddaughter, I would have to get used to hearing those titles.

I mean less than twelve hours ago I didn't know if I ever would meet the rest of my family.

And, now here I am, being stared at by five different vampires who look like they just saw a ghost.

_Nieces? What the hell is Esme talking about? Vampires can't have babies! If we could I would have at least two or three and one on the way. -Rosalie_

Carlisle spoke, "Esme What are you talking about? Vampires can't have children. You know that." He moved over to her side and placed his arm around her shoulders. "I know vampirescan't give birth, Carlisle," Esme explained."Though I've recently discovered that male vampires and Female humans can have children," She smiled warmly at Sammi and I before putting her hands over our shoulders. She turned back to Carlisle. "And here is your proof." she said referring to my sister and myself.

I turned back to everyone. They looked at Sam and I, shocked. Seriously? They're still lost?

**Samantha POV**

Why did they look confused? Mandi and I smiled and winked at them. Yeah... we're cool like that.

This should make complete sense. They are vampires; you'd think they could put two and two together...

Alice growled, "Why can't I see your parents?"

I smiled, _Mom. _Mandi nodded and smirked.

"If Mom doesn't want you to see her, then you won't see her." They all looked puzzled, aside from Esme and Carlisle. Mandi cut in, "Really are you all really this slow? She has a shield! It's her power." She said mostly looking at Rosalie. Those two are a cat fight waiting to happen.

"Mandi! Shut your trap! Remember the last time you got too angry!" I spoke up; I did not want to relive that again. It was before we were complete vampires. We were still quite young and hadn't received our full strength yet. One of our classmates started picking on me. She had always disliked Mandi and I. Then, when Mandi saw her, she tackled her to the ground and gave her a black eye and a broken nose. Ever since then Mandi hasn't gotten to that stage of anger…yet.

Mandi's eyes grew smug as she grinned. "That was fun."

"No that's why we were home-schooled until we moved here, smart one!" Her smile dropped. "Gawd Samantha; way to be the fun-police!" She pouted and folded her arms.

Emmett and Jasper snickered at us so I almost instantly cocked an eyebrow.

"Ha! Rose she's just like you! That's all the proof I need!" I heard Emmett laugh; followed bya_ 'Thwack'_. "Ouch Rose! Will you please stop smacking me!"

She turned to Emmett "What are you talking about Emmett? I didn't smack you." I looked to Mandi to see her smirking. I raised an eyebrow and hissed at her. "Mandi!" _**What did I say! **_

She rolled her eyes,_** Whatever! – **__she thought back to me_

Emmett's booming laughter interrupted us. "Oh My Goodness Rosie! She is like your clone!" That earned him a smack from both Rosalie and Mandi. "Emmett, I'd stop talking if I were you." I said to him. He nodded in agreement.

Carlisle chuckled and said, "Why don't we all move down to the living room," as he ushering Esme out of the room, without waiting for an answer.

We all walked into the huge room. Carlisle and Esme took their place on the couch, no space between them. Rosalie sat in an armchair crookedly, so that she was resting her hand at the nape of Emmett's neck, who was sitting at her feet. Alice and Jasper took one of the love-seats. And Mandi on the other arm chair, leaving the matching dark leather recliner to me. _Nice._ I plopped down and we began our conversation of epic proportions... ok... maybe I'm being a little dramatic...

Mandi began answering questions while I sat there. She was doing fine without me. I started looking around the room and stopped sharp when I saw a baby grand piano. I've always wanted one but we never had a lot of money. I mean sure we weren't poor, but we only bought things we needed.

"Sammi ...Sam...Samantha!" I was brought back to the conversation when I heard Mandi calling me. I turned to see only Alice and Mandi, "Um... sorry what?"

"Alice asked us if we wanted to go shopping, since Carlisle had an emergency at the hospital and had to postpone the conversation, are you coming?" I shook my head. I guess I was really out of it to not have noticed everyone aside from Esme, Alice and Mandi leave. "No, I uh... don't really feel like shopping at the moment..." Mandi gasped, "Samantha, You don't want to shop? It's a sign of the apocalypse!" Mandi could be way overly-dramatic sometimes. I chuckled. I loved shopping, but I really wanted to see that piano. Alice's face went blank for a moment then she looked at me knowingly. "Come on Mandi. Let's get Jasper to come so he can carry our bags." She and Mandi headed out to the garage to hop in her car; though before she closed the door Alice poked her head back in and said, "You should get Esme to join you." She winked and left.

I sighed and walked to the piano, I didn't want to bother Esme. I sat on the bench, thinking about the song my mom said my father would play. I began to play softly. My fingers gliding over the ivory; I vaguely saw Esme move to the side of the piano. I looked up at her and she was watching me with a sad smile. She tried to hide the pain but I could still see it in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" I asked, had I done something wrong?

She shook her head and smiled. "Nothing, dear, the song you were playing was my favorite song." She looked like she was trying to find the right words to say, "Where did you hear that song, Sunshine?" I was surprised by the nickname, but I loved it. I loved my grandmother already, she took Mandi and I in without a second thought. No questions asked.

"My mother used to sing it to Mandi and I when we were younger. She said that it reminded her of someone she missed dearly. She told me that they took better care of her than her own parents did." I looked up at Esme who still had a sad smile upon her face. The more I thought about it, the song reminded me of her. "I think it reminded her of you, Nana.". Esme's eyes lit up when I called her that. She pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back. She placed her head on top of mine. "You remind me so much of your father, Samantha." She took my hand and took me out to her garden. We sat at the edge as we sat admiring the flowers.

I jumped when I heard a musical voice suddenly speak. I looked up at the vampire. He was tall and lanky, but muscular. He was a vegetarian, judging by his eyes. He looked very familiar, but I don't remember ever meeting him. His hair was like mine only lighter and messier, but it suited him.

Esme froze when she heard him approach, her head shot up and she looked as if she could cry. I looked over at the drive way and saw Mandi, Alice and Jasper, screech to a halt with Carlisle trailing behind them. Rosalie and Emmett decided to join the party as well.

Carlisle joined Esme and Mandi almost instantly moved beside me.

The vampire looked towards Mandi and I and became frustrated. But, before he could comment on anything Carlisle took lead and spoke.

"Edward, We've missed you son."

As soon as the words left Carlisle's mouth, I felt like I was having a panic attack. The sky became dark and, once again, Esme's garden disappeared then bloomed over and over again.

I felt Jasper try and calm me down though It didn't work. I hadn't moved an inch and neither had Mandi. We had linked arms trying to hide our unease. I vaguely remembering _him_ ask Carlisle what was happening, but I didn't hear Carlisle's response.

I thought of my mother. Where was she, why couldn't she be here with us right now. She should be. Either that or else Mandi and I shouldn't be here. That thought was immediately pushed aside when Mandi squeezed my arm.

I pulled out my iPod and started running into the forest. _I'll Be There For You _by Bon Jovi came on.

I thought, Wow, score one for irony.

Then all at once everything stopped. Nothing was happening. The sky was grey and there was hardly any color around us. Everything became neutral.

Why?

Because I didn't know how I felt about the return Edward Cullen.

* * *

**DUN. DUN. DUN. **

**Review my pretties!**

**And don't forget to thank my wonderful beta too! :)**

* * *

_WAIT! Go to Youtube right now! Listen to 'These Days' by Bon Jovi while reading this chapter... okay, I'm done now. READ ON my faithful minions!_


End file.
